kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Madame Medusa
Madame Carmella "Medusa" Moro is a minor villain for the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, and an acolyte of the Hellfire Organization. She never appeared in the original game series, but now appears here in a substantial role, reprising her role from "The Rescuers" for "The Journey". She is the proprietor of a seedy pawnshop in New York. Story Before Birth of A New Era Carmella Moro was the only child of Salvatore "Medusa" Moro, a powerful crime-boss living in the Devil's Bayou version of New York City, so named because his wrath would cause his enemies to freeze up in terror. From childhood, Carmella was used to getting everything she wanted from her doting father. Salvatore treated his daughter to expensive gifts including jewels, cars, clothes, and even two pet alligators, Brutus and Nero. Only one thing was denied Carmella: love. Despite Carmella's wealth and power, which would make any other woman the object of desire for any suitor, she was considered a hideous woman. People used to joke (out of earshot) that Carmella had more than earned her father's nickname of "Medusa", though for entirely different reasons. That all changed when she met Silvio "Snoops" Amatuna. No looker himself, Silvio could respect the talents that most men overlooked in Carmella. There was only one problem: Silvio worked as an accountant for Salvatore Medusa's most powerful enemy, "Big" Ben Badun. Salvatore forbade his daughter from seeing Silvio, even launching a war against Badun to keep their organizations separate. But Carmella would not be deterred. One night, Carmella went to her father and begged him to let her and Silvio be together. He adamantly refused. In desperation, Carmella took up her father's shotgun and threatened to shoot herself. Salvatore told her to go right ahead. Carmella pulled the trigger, but was not aiming for herself. When Salvatore's men burst into the room, they found Carmella weeping over her father's bloody corpse. She told them the gun went off accidentally, despite the fact that Salvatore had been shot six times. The goons knew better, but chose not to question it lest they too fall prey to a second occurrence of the gun backfiring on them. With Salvatore dead, Carmella took control of the organization. Making peace with Badun's own successor Bill Sykes, she and Silvio were married. However, Carmella could not stand to remain in the city where her father died. Moving to New Orleans, Madam Medusa took over the criminal underworld in the Deep South. Snoops remained by her side the whole time. Birth of A New Era Years later, Medusa would be among the many dark souls gathered by Captain Pete following the failed insurrection at the Keyblade Graveyard to come to the Forbidden Mountains and bear witness to a proposition made by the evil sorceress Maleficent; if they help her find the legendary princesses of heart, she will give them the powers to control the Undead to conquer their own worlds and eliminate their greatest enemies. Accepting her offer as the others do, Medusa received half a page from the reports written by Lord Marwoleath and Count Dooku to better understand and control the Dark Legions as she and the other members carry out Maleficent's scheme for the next 10 years. In the meantime, Medusa had discovered the existence of the mystical diamond, the Devil's Eye, in her base of operations at Devil's Bayou. Much to her disappointment, however, the cave entrance was much too narrow for her to fit through. And on that matter, neither Silvio nor Brutus and Nero could fit through it either. It is then that she decided to return to New York, where her father's old pawn shop was located, and begin searching for an appropriate recruit to fit inside for her. The Journey (Reprises her role from "The Rescuers" mixed in with the events of "The Princess and the Frog", serves as one of Ursula's lieutenants in her faction; a rival to Cruella in the criminal underworld at Traverse Town; accidentally falls into the portal to the Other Side inside the Kalfu Voodoo Mask's maw while trying to get back the Devil's Eye diamond/Violet Rainbow Crystal) Return of the Keyblade (Is revived by Queen Grimhilde using a dark magical ritual to serve as one of several crime bosses in taking over Sunset Horizons for the Hellfire Organization and take out any Dominion/Imperial agents who may attempt to stake a claim for the Keyblade War Revival Grand Plan) The Second Trilogy Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Crime Lords Category:Criminals Category:Gunslingers Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Businesspeople Category:Traverse Town Residents Category:Ursula & Hook's Ocean Forces Category:Oogie's Gambling Party